


Always and Forever

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of Erica and Boyd's wedding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, unable to quit smiling as he looked at his beautiful wife. They had been married for just over eight hours, and though they were exhausted from the reception, Boyd wasn’t ready for the night to be over. His other hand went to her cheek, thumb gently brushing her skin. His ring glinted in the light and his smile got bigger.

Erica smiled as well, leaning in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Erica,” He said, returning the kiss. “Always and forever.”


End file.
